


Under the Nohrian Sky

by Tressimir



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, Romance, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressimir/pseuds/Tressimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrine and Soleil spend a night on their travels watching the stars and musing about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Nohrian Sky

Corrine and Soleil laid in one of Nohr’s few fields, fingers intertwined gently. “It’s warmer than usual.” A smile touched the dragon princess’s lips as she murmured the words. “I don’t even remember the last time I felt this warm.”

Soleil let out an embarrassed giggle and replied, “You always say stuff like that when we’re together. I don’t mind hearing it, though.” She squeezed her girlfriend’s hand gently, feeling Corrine hold her just as tightly.

“There aren’t any clouds tonight either. It’s not very often that I get the chance to just lie down and watch the stars with the girl I love.” Corrine’s red eyes turned to Soleil’s face a small smirk touching her lips.

The swordswoman sighed and snuggled a little closer in response. “And I thought I was a sweet talker. Where do you get these lines anyway?”

Corrine’s laughter was like the chiming of crystal bells as she rested her head on Soleil’s shoulder, her long white hair spilling across the ground and her lover’s shoulder. “From you, mostly. I also managed to ‘secure’ some romance novels of Camilla’s, even if there’s a lot of really risqué stuff in them. It’s worth it to see you blush like that.” The princess’s smile turned slightly impish as she witnessed the crimson flush taking over Soleil’s face.

“I guess I shouldn’t really be surprised, but I never thought you were the type to read, uh… explicit stuff like that. I mean, you’re as much a woman as I am, but you’re so graceful and elegant and pure and- Mmmph!” Soleil’s rambling was cut off by Corrine’s lips sealing over hers for a few moments, followed by the white-haired girl snuggling against her.

“Oh, Soleil. You are so cute when you’re flustered.” Corrine’s tone was teasing, but the gentle embrace she held her lover with showed the caring beneath the teasing. “Why don’t we just watch the stars for now? If you blush any harder I think steam’s going to come out of your ears.”

Nodding hastily, Soleil turned her eyes back up to the sky, knowing her royal girlfriend was doing the same. They laid there in silence for some time until Corrine finally blurted, “Hey, a shooting star! Make a wish, Soleil!”

I want to be with Corrine forever, was the first thing that went through her head, a smile forming on her lips. “There’s not much more romantic than watching and wishing on stars, huh?” She stole a glance at the princess beside her, noticing the blissful expression on Corrine’s face.

“I agree. The war was a horrible time; I treasure these moments I can share with you, without worrying about spies or assassins. I love you, Soleil.” The words lingered in the air, neither of them willing to speak and push her declaration aside.

There was another few minutes before Corrine let out a soft sigh. Soleil smirked a little and asked, “Getting sleepy? We should set up a proper camp if we’re going to sleep out here instead of moving on to the next town.”

“Can we watch the stars just a little more? I can stay awake a bit longer.” Corrine’s voice held a pleading edge that Soleil found absolutely adorable; it was a reminder that no matter how great a war hero she was or how grand her destiny, her princess was still a young woman just like herself.

Sighing playfully, Soleil giggled, “Fine, fine. But you’d better not sleep all day tomorrow.”

Corrine’s voice was soft and serene as she murmured, “The stars are shining so brightly on our world. They’re so beautiful. I don’t think I’ve ever seen such a beautiful sight in my life.”

“Neither have I.” Soleil echoed her sentiment, but while Corrine’s eyes were turned to the stars, hers were fixed on the princess’s face.


End file.
